This invention is directed in general but not limited to medical tube holders, e.g. catheter holders as exemplified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,748. The present invention presents improvements thereon, and improvements over the other known prior art. Some good ideas in this area turn out to be too expensive, especially for disposable use as practiced in hospitals, etc.; also some tube holders are not sufficiently versatile and cannot be conveniently used for gastrectomy tubing, prostatectomy usage, dialysis, and leg bags, and the like. This invention is intended to provide a disposable, versatile, and economic holder that is safe of any use similar to catheters, and also in other relations.